


Sgt. Bucky Barnes

by queenrogers (omgryles)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, bucky barnes is a dumbass who gets in fights, bucky barnes one shot, lil snippet, will continue maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgryles/pseuds/queenrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's poor decision making never got him anywhere but into trouble, but maybe this time, things actually took a turn for the better.</p><p>In which Bucky gets in fights and likes to flirt with nurses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sgt. Bucky Barnes

I heard the sliding of curtains behind me, as I put the tape and cloths back into their respective bins. "Mar, can you run these charts to Christine, I meant to get them to her, but I've been up to my waist in dirty sheets. "

"Well, I'm sorry you've been busy all day, sweetheart, but-"

I whirled around at the sound of the familiar Brooklyn accent, to see an almost 6 foot something with a smug grin and light blue eyes. I fixed my hands on my hips, and playfully scolded him.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Buchanan, it's been almost peaceful around here."

It had been almost two weeks since James had been in here. He and a few of his buddies had started messing around, and that turned into a full on brawl, apparently James had been a bit too intoxicated, and his friend had had a little too much of his cocky personality. I remember when they brought him in, a big, shit-eating grin plastered across his face. He had a minor concussion, and a bruised, but not broken, nose. His boys surrounded him like dogs with their tails between their legs, knowing they were going to get hell from their supervisor. They dumped him on a bed, and from that moment forward it was just him and I, and his big mouth.

"Rosie, we both know you've been so bored without me." He said, taking a step closer to me, his ability to affect me, very noticeable in the way my pulse spiked. But I was pretty tough to intimidate, and James was no exception.

I stalked one step closer to him.

"Oh definitely. I really missed all the pillow fluffing and most of all the water runs every 20 minutes. I very much missed bedridden, concussed, James." I finished, my eyes still locked with his, like a constant war that I couldn't manage to pull myself away from.

"Really, because that's not exactly how I remember it", he murmured taking yet another step and closing the gap between us. My mind flashed to when he twirled my hair between his fingers. When he took my hand, and pulled me back down to his bed, to sit with him, to keep talking to him. And lastly to when he whispered in my ear, the way he brushed my hair back, and held it aside with one hand. The way his fingers ghosted their way along my jawline, until I felt his hot breath on my skin. He said something, something probably meaningless, because I don't remember, but it probably was because I was too focused on the way he held me, like a fly in a spiders web; I was captivated by him.

I let out a deep breath as I resurfaced to reality, and saw how he was staring intently down at my face. It was a bit unnerving, and he wasn't even that much taller than me, but it was just something in his presence that made me feel so much smaller. I took a step back, and that was my downfall. In a mere 2 seconds, he had me pinned against the wall of the storage room.

He seemed a bit out of breath, and butterflies erupted in my stomach, because maybe I had the same effect on him as he did me. I squirmed a bit against all the places our bodies touched, because the barely there pressure of him was killing me.

His fingers laced together with mine like shoestrings, crissing and crossing and he held them above my head. The tips of his boots touched mine and he leaned down a bit, coming closer and closer till our noses brushed. He angled his head to the side and whispered in my ear like he had just a couple weeks ago.

"Steve and I are going out on the town tonight. And if my memory serves me right you promised me a dance."


End file.
